News Leader Glee Club Competition (1928)
The News Leader Glee Club Competition of 1928 was an invitational competition between collegiate glee clubs hosted by the Richmond News Leader and featuring the Virginia Glee Club, University of Richmond Glee Club, College of William and Mary Glee Club, University of North Carolina Glee Club, and Washington and Lee Glee Club. Held May 4, 1928, the competition was won by the University of North Carolina Glee Club. The University of Richmond Collegian reported on the competition: The University of North Carolina Glee Club was awarded the silver loving cup offered by the News Leader in competition with four Virginia College Glee Clubs at the Mosque Theatre last Friday night. The Glee Clubs in competition were the University of North Carolina, the University of Virginia, the College of William and Mary, Washington and Lee University, and the University of Richmond. The Clubs appeared in order determined by lot, each singing "Lo, How a Rose," by Michael Praetorius, a famous chorus composition. After singing this song, each sang a number from its own repertoire. The Carolina Glee Club, for its second song sang a beautiful selection about the child Jesus. "The Long Day Closes," a composition of Arthur Sullivan, was offered by the Spider Glee Club as its second selection. The other clubs selected appropriate pieces as the second prize song. After all the Glee Clubs had sung the two prize songs, the judges retired to confer on the decision as to the best Glee Club. While this was going on, each returned in the same order to the stage and sang their Alma Mater song as well as a few other selections. The Tarheels rendered the Volga Boat Song in Russian very pleasingly. The Rosary sung by the Richmond Glee Club was done very effectively. The University of Virginia Glee Club seemed to have the approval of the audience when they sang a humorous selection about Noah's Ark. Undoubtedly the North Carolina boys were the best and deserved first place for their singing indicated firmness of tone and splendid training. The University of Virginia sang with variety although their tenors were rather hard it seems. William and Mary did fairly well although they were rather soft in tone quality. Washington and Lee was very good except there was a little weakness of their tenors. The University of Richmond Glee Club was received with interest by the audience. While at times their tone was a little flat yet there was a marked excellence in shading--the best of the evening in that respect. Under the direction of Paul Weaver, Director of Music at the University of North Carolina, all the clubs sang in ensemble Grieg's "Landsighting," a "Finnish Lullaby" by Palmgren, and an old German hymn "Ye Watchers." One of the most interesting parts of the program was the singing by the Chorus of the Fredericksburg Teacher's College, winners of second place in the Prize Contest for Virginia Colleges and Women under the direction of Eva Taylor Eppes. The judges of the contest were Ernest Cosby, W.C. Mercer, Paul Saunier, Jean Trigg and James Womble. The Prize Cup was awarded by John Stewart Bryan, publisher of the Richmond News Leader, who requested Mrs. Annabel Buchanan, composer of "An Old Song," one of the compositions of the Fredericksburg Teacher's Club, to do the actual presenting of the cup to the University of North Carolina Glee Club. References Category:Glee Club of the 1920s Category:Glee Club concerts Category:1928